The Gravedigger's Daughter
by Tarikashi
Summary: Cloud roams the familiar streets of Nibelheim aimlessly before he meets a new friend, Zack. Said friend owns an ice cream shop to change the world one store at a time. Zacloud one shot.


**The Gravedigger's Daughter**

The frolic laugher of children sat like a cloud in the sky; it wanted to be loud and obnoxious, but was instead calm and peaceful. Or perhaps only Cloud's mind would think that way. Teenagers sat on a bench, not so far from where he walked, smoking. It was one of those habits that disgusted him, as how child-abuse or animal-abuse usually affects people. This wouldn't change his mood too much though, neither would the children; although happy, the rain cloud that followed him around didn't feel like leaving anytime soon. "Do you think ice cream would make me feel better? It's sure making those kids happy," he said aloud to himself. He had picked up the habit of talking to himself only a year ago after fate decided to take his friends. Now that he was practically alone, it didn't hurt to pretend as though someone were standing right next to him.

"You say somethin' hot shot?"

Cloud glanced over at one of the smoking guys almost glaring, they put a bad name to youngsters, however, the parents were probably to blame. Instead of answering, he continued on to the little ice cream shop. "Yeah, you better keep on walkin'" This caused him to stop and turn around back at the smoke-smelling, leather jacketed kid with the gauges and studs. Cloud wasn't always nice, for him to walk away in the first place didn't happen often, but if some asshole happened to piss him off in the right moment, the story wouldn't end happily ever after.

The guy had yet to notice that Cloud had turned and glowered, he was laughing with his friends because "that was awesome" and "he was the shit." But when he did notice, the look on his face seemed as though he had just wet himself with fear. Sure, Cloud looked cute and almost innocent, but it wasn't at all hard for him to show you that he could be intimidating, like a creature from some scary movie, or perhaps a zombie. And thankfully, the look was more than enough.

Now walking away satisfied with himself but not feeling much better, Cloud entered the glass doors to the shop passing a nice couple just leaving. When the smell hit him, it wasn't a small slap, more like several punches to the face and some kicks to his stomach. Vanilla, chocolate, mint, strawberry, blueberry, banana, kiwi, yes, kiwi, all flooded his nose in a wonderful symphony working harmoniously together in a vast wave of smell that would bring even the oldest man or youngest child to tears. If someone could obtain a small fraction of God and recreate him into a small ice cream shop, this would be it. The whole thing-impossible as it may seem-existed in Nibelheim now.

The shop had just been built only a few days ago after a new family wanted to move into the town. Where Reno Jewelers once was, now happened to be a cute ice cream shop in the middle of everything. More than likely this shop would change the town quite a lot, that's the feeling Cloud got from it. The name of the family new to town eluded him, took a whole thirty seconds to remember: Fair, the Fair Family. When they first arrived to get the contracts for the shop and the construction done, it took just about two months to finish. Back then the whole town seemed on edge for the ice cream. At last, all that energy is being put to good use.

"Thank you, have a nice day and come again!" The man behind the counter smiling looked to Cloud, "What may I get for you? We've got anything from White Chocolate Parade to Bright Mint Extraordinaire and everything in between."

It had been then that Cloud realized that his thoughts consumed him to the point he didn't notice he was in line at all, "Sorry, I didn't actually look at all. Do you have a favorite?"

An almost evil grin was applied to the Fair's already smug face, "You're the first to ask that," he went on, "Do you like strawberries?"

"Yeah-"

"How about the color blue?"

This didn't make much sense to him, "Well it's my favorite color so yes."

"Perfect! I'll whip you up the best ice cream in the store."

Cloud had the chance to stare at the boy making the ice cream. His face, not only attractive, looked a lot like a model. "You think he models? His face could definitely get into a magazine. I bet a lot of girls stare at him a lot; his hair is perfect, what, a beautiful blue-black with ice blue eyes for complimenting. Yes, I would say he was attractive," he didn't notice all this had been said aloud, probably a good thing he mumbled otherwise people might think he were crazy.

"Here you are! Tell me if you love it." The boy stopped and stared waiting for Cloud to take the first bite, making sure he absolutely loved it. The guy seemed to be very cocky about his ice cream tasting wonderful, surely there was a reason for it though. Cloud felt a little awkward as it felt like everyone in the world paused to stare at him, so he took a lick as to not look like a pig. Eyes shooting wide, and mouth in an absolute happiness, Cloud responded, "This is perfect! How did you make this taste so good?"

He chuckled, "I used one of our finer ice creams. Usually it would cost more, but for you it's free."

"What?"

"It's free, the expression on your face was more than gratifying. Oh, and next time you're here, ask for a Strawberry Bluefish."

Cloud hadn't the right words to say, "Well... thanks. May I have your name?"

"It's right here on the name tag, Zack Fair."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cloud Strife."

"Strife! Get back to work!" Snapping out of his thoughts, Cloud gave his apologies and continued on with his work. For whatever reason his mind went back to the ice cream shop every so often. "Maybe the ice cream tasted great... the children's laugher?"

"Yo. You a'ight?" Barret's voice called from behind him, "That's the fourth time tonight we've seen you standin' still. Ya sick or sumin'?"

He looked back, "It's fine, just my stomach's bothering me a little is all, I'll work harder, sorry boss."

"Take you some Tums or sumin'" Barret stared at him, "You need the night off? It's fine if ya do. We ain't busy tonight."

"I've got it, it's fine, thank you Barret."

"Fine. And stop that talkin' to yerself, it freaks me out."

Later that night, Cloud drove up to Professor Gast's house to check up on him like he did every night. The road hadn't been completed like the mayor said it would be even after all these years, "I suppose it doesn't matter though, not like he goes anywhere now. I wish... I wish that all of this hadn't happened." Taking his helmet off and stepping off his motorcycle, Cloud decided he wasn't fond of the cold night air; frost lining the trees and grass, leaves stuck to the ground attempting warmth with the dirt and failing. "Tonight is like the time when Tifa and I went on our first date isn't it? Just as cold, the night stars as they are now, the same silver glow and just as pretty. I do. I really do wish that everything had never changed."

Gravel had been kicked in the same direction Cloud stood, "Professor? You shouldn't be out when it's so cold out. Let's get you inside..."

"You speak of the past? What do you miss about it?"

"Professor?"The inquiry was futile and ignored by him, "Here is the list of all the things I need. Think you can have them in a week?"

Cloud took a short look at it, "Professor, you know I'll have it by tomorrow, I always do."

"Come inside, I'll make coffee," he retorted ignoring Cloud how he usually did, only speaking the words that seemed necessary or benefited him in some way.

The scent of the home didn't change, it still smelled like Aerith. Water flooded his eyes even though he came here practically every day. The rooms shone with cleanliness as well, something that Cloud still had to get used to. And the Cait-Sith clock ticked and tocked to the empty sounds in an effort to start a conversation with the floorboards or the walls or carpet; such a futile attempt.

Professor Gast came in with two hot cups of coffee, crème and sugar had already been added to Clouds in the right proportions that only Gast knew. They drank in silence, not even a "thank you, you're welcome" was exchanged by them. Both knew that there was nothing left to say, stale words and rotted thoughts were left. Only the quiet helped them cope with the others' presence. "I miss the laugher we shared."

"Don't ruin the silence Cloud, no need to strain yourself," Gast said finding it inconvenient to just start talking about his daughters.

"I miss their voices, the touch, and the memories."

"Their hair," Professor Gast threw in.

Tears started up, "Watching the stars with them..."

"Cloud," Gast stood, "come. Everything will be fine. Want another cup?" He took the empty glass and strode back into the kitchen leaving Cloud to his thoughts.

_Aerith's hair laid softly on the large blanket the three of them brought to watch the stars at their favorite park. No one went there after the apartments burnt down a few months earlier. "It's beautiful out here Cloud! This was a great idea!" _

"_Thanks. You like it too Tifa?"_

"_I agree with Aerith, it's wonderful out here, warm too."_

_The wind toyed with them all; Cloud's pants swayed in the calmest of ways feeling good to the skin, Tifa's earrings were fluttering about tickling her neck and Aerith's hair gently waved over to the both of them. She hadn't cut it in years and it had finally been the length she wanted it. _

_Cloud got a little annoyed, "Aerith, your hair is attacking my space."_

"_Is it?" she laughed, "maybe if you held my hand too it would be more cooperative."_

_Jealously Tifa asked, "Cloud? You didn't tell her yet?"_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_Uh. Tifa and I decided we'd start dating…"_

_Aerith didn't pause for even a second, "That's great! I knew you two would start eventually! I'm happy, really I am!"_

"_You are?" Tifa questioned a little unsure, "I thought you might be mad."_

"_I couldn't be mad, not when we're together… here. In my most favorite place."_

Gast walked back in with a fresh cup of coffee, "You know Cloud, I… no. Never mind, it's nothing."

"What is it? Do you need help with something?"

He looked up, "Just forget I said anything, you'll find out soon enough."

Silence fell on them again and Cloud really had no reason to stay and sit like this, sure it would be better than home but it seemed too much like the past, it wasn't worth it. He looked to the clock, he had always hated that thing. Dyne named it Cait-Sith after making it in his workshop one day. Tifa liked the thing and Aerith tolerated it, but everyone else thought it was creepy. Was it necessary for the thing to have an open mouth the way it did? "I'm gonna go… I'll be back tomorrow alright?"

"Sure…"

Although Gast acted strange, today it might've been a little different, not anything Cloud could really put his finger on but it was there. He never started a conversation like that and just dropped it unless it was something important that he wanted to say but decided it would be too secret for anyone to know other than himself and possible his assistants. "Of course, he doesn't have assistants anymore does he?"

Cloud's eyes opened to Dyne standing above his bed, it happened relatively often when he felt alone or scared something might happen soon. "Do you need to talk to me about anything?"

He only stared for a moment, "not really, why?"

"You're never home anymore, I just miss ya, that's all." Dyne walked to one of the old chairs sitting in the room so he could relax and stare instead of the uncomfortable standing position he was previously in. "What are ya doing today?"

Cloud had to quickly come up with an excuse as to not stay there, even the smell was now beginning to irritate him; it was too much like Tifa; her hair, perfume, and for some unknown reason, the bathwater reminded him of her as well. She did enjoy a nice cold bath in the summer. "Actually, my friend Zack and I are going to hang out."

Cloud knew the next question, "I've never heard that name, who's he?"

"Com'on, you know Zack, we've been spending this summer together remember?" Hopefully the alcohol intake he probably took that morning would help the lie along, "you should stop that drinking habit you have, it makes you forget things."

Dyne gave a 'pshh' and began to walk out of the room, "You and I both know it's all Barret's fault," bitterness could be heard, "Everything's always his fault."

The hurt Dyne felt was as clear as day, yet Cloud couldn't get himself to feel too bad over it. How long had it been? Thirteen years? Not that it mattered and the subject needed changing. He rolled out of bed quite literally and hit the floor with a thud laying there for a few minutes before deciding to get dressed from his currently nude body.

Before long, his front door open, Dyne was giving his farewells to Cloud as he walked through the door. "Maybe I really will go see him," he said to himself, "I really don't have anything else to do."

"Strawberry Bluefish?" Zack asked smiling at Cloud when he entered.

"Don't make it sound like I'm a regular," he kept a secret smile to himself.

Zack responded jokingly, "You will be soon enough, can't get enough of my famous ice cream can you?"

"It... is pretty good."

"Aww, don't tell me it went from perfect to pretty good!"

This forced a small smile from Cloud, "Well, you might have to prove me otherwise."

"Ha! Don't make it too easy for me."

Zack didn't seem as exhausted as the day before. Of course, the people weren't storming in as bad and drowning him with work. "Wait, where are the rest of the workers? Doesn't his family own this place?"

The boy looked at him not really recognizing the fact that Cloud had been talking to himself, "They helped me buy the place, I actually own it. Dad has his own paper-making company so he is never around and my mom makes the ice cream so she's busy most of the time in the back." Zack finished the ice cream and handed it to Cloud, "Here you are. Are you interested?"

"Interested in what?"

"Oh," he laughed, "Sorry, that was vague. Did you want to work here?"

Cloud stared blankly, "I-Umm... I actually work somewhere else right now."

"That's fine. Do you like the ice cream?"

"I love it. This is one of those things that never gets old."

Zack smiled, "Good, I'm glad. I'm actually going on a break right now, do you know of any stores around here that might sell a nice suit? Like a tux?"

He thought for a moment and began talking aloud again, "That's where Aerith fell, it's not that one because I remember looking there, oh yeah! Okay, going down Stream Street from here going this way," Cloud signaled with his index finger and lengthened arm, "Then take a left onto Life Lane and it's on your right called... Umm... Well I don't remember what it's called but you can't miss it."

"Do you mind just showing me so I don't get lost?"

Cloud staggered a moment, "Su-sure. I don't have a helmet with me but you can use mine if you want."

"Alright. One second." Zack walked off through a door. Not long after he came back in dark jeans and a light blue shirt without the apron, "Just talking with my mom."

Cloud handed Zack his helmet when they got to his bike and both jumped on, "Hold on tight, I don't need you falling off, that would be too dramatic." Zack laughed and did as he was told giving butterflies to Cloud. _What the hell is up with him? I don't get like this, I'm Cloud._ "Ready? Let's go." His bike strummed beautifully and they rode away down the road. When reaching their destination Zack thanked him and Cloud responded, "It's not a big deal, anytime. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Of course," Zack flashed his phone, "best phone out there. I love it."

"What's your number? You can text me whenever you need anything, I'm not usually busy."

They exchanged numbers, "Cool. We could hang out sometime when I'm not working and before I leave."

"Leave where?"

"I'm joining Soldier soon, the shop is just for college money when I get back."

"Oh," Cloud hadn't expected that answer, "I've never actually put much thought into Shin-Ra."

Zack seemed dumbfounded, "Really? All my friends back in Gongaga were going to join. I guess you could call it a brotherhood."

Cloud didn't have much to say after that, although, Zack jumped around like a puppy with a new toy when they got into the store. Apparently Zack had a thing for suits. He said he owned several at home, you never know when you might need one so he never threw them out either. It reminded Cloud of his mother, she always kept one hundred different shoes for the same reason; "what if I bought an outfit to match them one day?" would be her response. Cloud guessed it would generally be the same with Zack and his tuxes.

They roamed around for just over fifteen minutes and Zack had Cloud help him out on which one to wear. The light grey suit with darker grey stripes running vertically with a blue-collared shirt and a red tie, or the blue suit with a yellow tie and a red collared shirt. Both looked rather good on him, but yellow didn't appeal to Cloud, and the second option was just a little too… strange? "I think the grey one is my favorite on you, it looks good."

"You do? I kinda like this one," he spoke looking down at the not so favorite of Cloud's, "It's different."

"Well do you already have a grey one?"

"No... and I do have another blue one at home, maybe you're right. I can wear this one to more events too."

The two bought the suit and left the store without exchanging too many words before reaching the door, "What kind of events?" Cloud asked finally out of curiosity, he had slightly expected Zack to just come out and say it but it didn't happen.

"You know, business things, dances, just to look nice and stuff."

Cloud started the motorcycle and began driving towards the ice cream shop with Zack holding onto him again. The feeling of Zack's arms around him reminded him of the times when Aerith and Tifa were still around; back when they went to the abandoned park behind the apartment building. The ride didn't last long, Zack took Cloud's helmet off and returned it, "Thank you, I really appreciate it. Maybe we could hang out sometime when I'm not working..."

"Same."

"Okay, see you later then."

Cloud waited around a moment watching Zack return to his home-shop until he disappeared into the back before hitting his kick-stand up and leaving to go somewhere that wasn't home.

Barret didn't call him in to work that night, probably a good thing considering how his mind wavered from a slight happiness to complete hopelessness. "Get out of my head..." Cloud spoke aloud in a low voice, "I need to get to the Professor's place." His eyes looked over to the items Gast needed, they seemed rather random: rubber duck, wires, a few bolts in different sizes, tin foil, and some other weird things that one might find in a trash can. The car he recently received from his benefactor froze his bones to the core and then some. He started the black Jaguar and drove off speeding down the street wanting to get the daily routine over with. It was about time for the old man to do his own chores and get out once in awhile. "I really can't do everything for him like this," a sigh escaped from his lips, "it's time for him to deal with the loss of his daughter."

The house lights were off, they were usually on so it seemed a little more than strange. Cloud got out, picked up all the items and locked his car. "Professor?" Even with a knock at the door he didn't answer and the it was locked. "What the hell is going on? Professor!" He walked around to the back of the run-down home, the door in the back was never locked, not since before Aerith had been born; the Professor felt safer with unlocked doors and preferred them open at all times, everyone knew it-or at least everyone who knew him.

As suspected, and better, the door stood half-open giving Cloud access into the home. "Professor? You here? I brought your stuff."

No answer. Cloud walked around searching all the rooms to see whether or not he had fallen asleep, not that that explained the locked door. He was nowhere. Not in the living room on the couch or chair. Or in the bedroom sleeping. Nor the dining room or kitchen eating. When he entered the bathroom, a letter written on a plain piece of paper sat lucid on the granite countertop. He began to read, "Cloud, I'm sorry I had to do this to you. But it was high time that I left. I can't stand this place anymore, this world where everything reminds me of my daughters. The likelihood of seeing me again isn't great. Again I am terribly sorry. I loved you as my own, and now it's time to say goodbye." Gast's voice seemed to echo throughout the room, or maybe it was only Cloud's mind, either way he couldn't believe what happened. The Professor was gone? Would he ever return? He mentioned wanting to leave before, but nobody ever believed him, not since he's been trapping himself inside for so long. The message, short and direct, exactly how Gast has always been.

"Damn it!" He crumpled the page, Cloud's clenching fish wrapping around it so tightly, he ended up tearing through it cutting the palm of his hands from the nails he needed to cut. Cloud stood angrily glaring at his reflection in the mirror. What had become of him? Nothing was left in Nibelheim for him anymore, nothing was left.

"Look at my face," Cloud said aloud, "I hate the memories that lay there. Everything that had happened in the past, all the laughs and smiles and pictures just sit. On my face. Like a dead animal on the road for some grotesque creature to eat. I hate how hideous my eyes are… why did anyone let these monstrosity-stricken eyes even have the chance at a good life if it were so impossible? This whole world is just one big experiment in the hands of some asshole who laughs at the fate of others only to toy with the next person and begin their sinful happiness once again. How does anyone live life when in the end… you're just going to die? If Dyne can blame Barret… could I blame Gast?" His monologue ended when he decided it would be best not to cry. Though he liked to think poetically, it was hard with so many conflicting emotions flying around at four times the speed of light.

Cloud sighed, "Let's go." And with one last glance toward the mirror, he left.

Over the next couple of days Cloud hadn't left home, instead sitting in his room to think; one of the places he had hated most ever since Aerith and Tifa decided to leave into the life stream. He felt bad for thinking that last part, everyone knew that they hadn't wanted to die at all. Come to think of it, they seemed to be the heart and soul of Nibelheim. Everyone laughed a lot more with them around, Aerith and her flower shop and Tifa helping Reno "fill the world with beautiful gems." Cloud turned into his pillow and began to sob again, for what felt like the millionth time that day. Why had everyone abandoned him? Dyne hardly counted as being there for him, being drunk at an almost constant rate, Barrett was only his boss (beside, Dyne would get pissed if he had decided to talk Barret over him), and no one was left other than-Zack?

He glared at the ceiling in hard thought, "Zack doesn't count does he? I mean, he's going off to Soldier soon. He's just a future ex-friend anyway right?" This didn't make him feel any better, only tug on his heart a little more than before making him cry once again. Nothing felt good or holy in the world anymore, every possible thought that Cloud could ever want was taken or was about to be taken. "Damn it," he whispered into the air subconsciously waiting for something to happen; it didn't.

"Well, no point in being a crybaby all the time now is there?" He first wiped away the tear trails as best as possible and blew his nose so as to look at least a little more normal that a depressed child who cried emo-tears of sadness. Cloud stood up out of bed and changed from his lazy clothes he had been wearing for at least three days. What could he say? They were comfortable.

Dyne walked in seeming to know every time Cloud was about to leave,

"Ya goin' somewhere?"

He responded, "Are you stalking me or something?"

"Not too much these days, but a father can tell when his son isn't feelin' all too well."

Cloud had only recently gotten used to the fact that Dyne called him his son on a regular basis. At first it was ignored, and then, gradually it became a common knowledge that he had become his adopted son. Perhaps if he had seen Marlene on a regular basis, he wouldn't even be considered a friend, let alone a son. Of course, the hate he threw at her now showed that if she suddenly came back into his life it wouldn't change anything. It seemed too late to correct an old broken man. Was he even old? Like what? Late fifties… maybe.

"For once you're right. But I don't really want to talk about it right now. Maybe later when you're sober or something."

He laughed, "Ha! The next time I'm sober I'll be in Heaven!"

"Well then, guess my secrets will stay that way for a long time then huh?" Dyne made a strange scowling face, his way of saying 'fuck you up the ass with a Cactaur or two.' Cloud continued, "I'm actually going to go say hi to Zack so I'll be over at the ice cream shop."

"What?" Dyne choked on his bottle of cheap liquor, "Are you tellin' me that you're gay now? Damn… I always knew this was gonna happen. I suppose a good father would pat you on the back and send you off to be happy… so that's what I'll do too."

Cloud felt scared, confused, angered, and excited all at the same time, "No! He lives and works there. I thought I told you that once." He began to walk off towards the front door, "And I'm not… gay. So don't bring that up ever again." Dyne only laughed and waved goodbye as he left.

"That one looks nice," a woman said startling Cloud slightly.

"It does?" he stared at the helmet in his hand, "I don't know if Zack will like it though." He spoke that last part mostly to himself.

"I'm sure whoever Zack is will like it just fine," she smiled to him and grabbed something of her own, "How is this one?"

"It's pink."

She chuckled, "It's for one of the children I'm taking care of, his name is Denzel."

Cloud took his turn with a laugh, "I'm not so sure a boy would like pink for a bicycle helmet.""Oh… I suppose you're right," again she gave a light giggle, "How about blue? That one looks nice."

"Blue," Cloud came back with, "sounds perfect. How old is Denzel?"

She didn't think for longer than half a second, "He's six. I'm going to teach him how to ride a bike as soon as I get to the orphanage. He's really excited. Although he wouldn't admit that. I'm Elmyra by the way, it's very nice to meet you."

"The name's Cloud and thanks with your thoughts on Zack's helmet, I'm sure this'll do just fine." He took a moment to really look at the lady who he was talking too. She was beautiful, although, something been a little off. At first he couldn't place it and then it had suddenly seemed obvious; Elmyra looked sickly, as though cancer was slowly taking her life and she would die soon.

Cloud wanted to ask about it but just the thought of asking felt rude and he decided against it, "Tell Denzel I said good luck."

"I will; have a nice day," both smiled and took off their separate ways, hopefully, he would see her again, she seemed nice enough.

On his way out of the store he passed the television section, usually they played movies but for some reason it was on the news. It was talking about some serial killer who hadn't been found yet and he somehow managed to steal high-ranking materia from Midgar a little while back. Cloud didn't think too much of it and continued on to buy the new helmet for Zack; hopefully he would love it.

"Long time no see," Zack said all too happily, "Where have you been?"

"That's... a long story."

Zack put a Strawberry Bluefish in front of Cloud, "We have time, I'm not too busy."

"The Professor," Cloud began, "He's not in Nibelheim anymore. Decided to just up and leave. I looked around awhile to make sure but... nothing."

"Hmm..." Zack didn't seem to mind much as he was busy making Rapunzel's Hair, "Did you check the places you wouldn't think to look?"

Cloud thought for a moment, "In all honesty, there wasn't really a point to look. I know that he isn't in Nibelheim anymore. He's long gone now…" Zack finished with his customer and went back to Cloud, staring. "He asked me for those _stupid_ things and then the next day disappeared, it pisses me off."

"Stupid things?"

He stopped for a moment and took a breath, "Yeah, he's kind of an inventor but mostly a scientist and he needed some supplies for… something. I don't know. It's stressing me out."

"You need to relax and take a break, if there's one thing I've already learned about you it's that you take everything onto yourself," Zack smiled with a small sympathy, "I know, lets go out tonight, just us boys."

"I don't know."

"Sure! Com'on, it'll be fun," Zack pursued.

He looked at Zack, "Alright, fine. But only because you're the one asking." _What do I mean by that? I hardly know him..._

The night grew dark as Cloud waited for Zack to close up the shop at eight thirty; the air stood warm and still as if attempting to remind Cloud of his old home. Something stirred in the darkness, a person, like a mouse in a trap squirming to get free and failing miserably. It entered the shop right before Zack reached the door and she wore the biggest smile, didn't seem natural.

"Sorry, I was just closing up..."

"Oh!" The girl squealed, "You can make one right? I'll be fast I promise!"

"Well... Alright, but only this once. Cloud and I were just about to leave." He walked around to where the ice cream waited patiently, happy that it's owner returned so shortly to once again free it from it's prison, "So what will you have?"

"Umm... I don't know. What's your favorite?" Cloud looked at her and wanted to shoot her face right then, those were _his_ words, and she just stole them from underneath him.

"Look, I really don't have time for this. If you don't mind I-"

"NO! I like strawberries, can you make me something with that?" She interjected.

Zack looked at her and then to Cloud, this girl was strange, to both of them, "Alright, one minute please." He finished faster than usual and rang up the price, "three fifty." Her irritating voice chimed in the room saying here's a five and Zack took it, "A dollar fifty is your change, here you go."

"Thank you! My name is Yuffie by the way, what's yours?"

"Zack."

"You look _really_ cute! Wanna go on a date tonight?"

Cloud's heart constricted at those words and he direly wanted to say something, but only managed to mumble his thoughts to himself, "Why do I do that? I shouldn't care so much, he's a guy..." His head turned away looking out the window back toward the streets where the strange girl, Yuffie appeared from.

"Sorry," Zack started, "But Cloud and I are going somewhere tonight, maybe some other time." Him and Cloud took off, Zack holding the door open signaling to Yuffie to get the hell out.

Yuffie seemed sad for a few moments but quickly perked up, "I'll ask again tomorrow night then! Bye-bye!" She literally skipped out of the building without any unhappy thought in mind.

They walked to Fenrir, his newly-named bike, "Do-Are you really going to date that girl?"

"What?" Zack laughed, "No. I have no intention of doing that."

"Good." Cloud thought about what he just said, "I mean, she very... umm... I don't know never mind," he stopped after he realized his save failed. He then remembered the gift he bought for Zack, "Hey, I figured if we were going to start hanging out, I might as well get you a helmet." Cloud handed him a black, silver-designed helmet, "Do you like it?"

"That's so cool! Thank you." He watched as Cloud jumped onto the bike, "You know, I could drive if you want, besides, you have no idea where I'm taking you."

Cloud realized that, in fact, he didn't, "You could always just tell me."

Zack laughed, "But I'm the one taking you on a date." He took out some keys and beeped for his car just around the corner; a red mustang. Cloud put it into his head right then that Zack's whole family was rich and could get anything they wanted. Of course, he had his own secret benefactor to provide for him, it wasn't entirely the same.

Wait a minute, "Date?"

"Oh. Sorry, should I not call it that?"

"No, date sounds perfectly fine." He looked toward the ground and nearly blushed at that word, how long has it been since he's date anyway? A few years? Because Tifa didn't count technically, right? They were friends and skipped the dating process to boyfriend/girlfriend.

They got into Zack's car, what he said both scared and thrilled Cloud, "I'm not the safest driver in the world, but you should have some fun." And the last thing Cloud could remember in that car, was almost flipping over after fish-tailing through a turn light. Luckily, not many people drove at night in this town.

"Whew! Hope I didn't scare you too bad."

Cloud turned and smiled, "It was fun... more or less."

"Let's go with more. You ready to eat?"

"Yeah, let's go." They got out of the car to a restaurant, Cactaur's Grill. Inside, the smell of Chimera, Tonberry steak, and of course, Cactaur wafted across their noses. A man stood waiting to seat people, "Hello," he said, "my name is Vincent. I will be your host and server for the night, if you would follow me this way please."

"Would you like to try our wine, imported from Kalm, it is one of the favorites here."

Zack looked to Cloud and back to Vincent, "Yes, that sounds great."

The restaurant not only smelled good, but it looked great too. Velvet curtains lined the walls, candles lit the tables all around with only a little help from the chandeliers hanging about, and every napkin was folded perfectly; into a neat little design that Cloud couldn't really tell what it was. He didn't completely realize how expensive the place was until he began thinking about the look, the smell, and seeing the prices on the menu. "I didn't know that Tonberry cost so much."

"Yeah. And it taste better than anything else in the world, well, besides my Strawberry Bluefish."

"You know," Cloud said feeling better than before, "I'm gonna try it."

Zack leaned in closer, "I would've made you even if you didn't want to get it. The stuff really is amazing."

It seemed that the air had changed. Usually when Cloud hung around Zack, he didn't get the impression that Zack liked him back. Although, he did flirt sometimes. Or at least what seemed like flirting. Then again, Zack worked a lot of the time they were together, which wasn't often. Vincent came with the wine and poured them both glasses, the bottle read 1977, a good year for wine. The taste was definitely impressive, but Cloud's eyes were more on the server than the wine bottle. Vincent wore something under his shirt, it looked like a bracelet, under his sleeve. The thing to take note of though, was that it also looked like materia had been equipped to it. Cloud kept his voice mostly down so not to alert anyone nearby who may get scared, "Why do you have materia here?"

"I'm sorry, it's not my job to give out my personal hobbies. The meal will be out shortly," Vincent walked off leaving Cloud with his own thoughts on illegal materia.

"I wonder what's up with him," he started. Without noticing Zack's eyes and their need for attention, he continued talking, "I think I recognize him but I can't put a finger on it…"

Zack responded, "Ignore it, let's have some fun tonight."

This baffled Cloud, and Zack only stared more, "What?" Cloud asked know curious as to why this blue-eyed, black-haired guy had been staring at him for so long.

"Nothing. I haven't told you this before, but your eye color always captivates me. What is it?"

Cloud blushed, "Aerith liked to call in Adamant Turquoise, I just say blue."

"Aerith?"

His eyes stopped at Zacks now as if Medusa had stopped him in his tracks, those words had just slipped out, they were supposed to be a secret silence that only he knew about, that failed. "Oh," Cloud tried, "She's just an old friend... I loved her very much."

"What happened?"

Cloud hadn't yet been used to saying this, it brought back horrible memories, "She... died in an... accident."

Zack came to regret his words now, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"No," Cloud interrupted him, "It's fine."

"What kind of accident was it?"

The first thought that came to his mind was to tell Zack to drop it, but he couldn't be rude, not to Zack, the one person he actually loved in Nibelheim. What a minute, love? "I didn't just think that." His gaze had been away and toward the flickering flame atop the candle after Zack's last question. He really couldn't answer that, and not now when his heart seemed to be defying physics.

Zack sensed this topic was too touchy, "You know, my mom makes the best potatoes in the world."

"Really? I'd like to taste them some day then," Cloud smiled at that fact that Zack had the cutest way of changing subjects. Abrupt, but cute.

"Are you saying you want to meet my parents?"

Shock slammed his face, "No! I-I no!"

Zack only laughed at the sight, "I'm only kidding geez." Vincent then returned with food, a small bowl of salad actually, "Do you need anything else sirs?"

"No," Zack said still chuckling to himself, "we're fine. Right Cloud?"

_Maybe it is love, who knows?_ "Yeah, I'm good." A fun smile stayed across his face the whole time. Vincent walked off content with the idea that he now only had to check in on them every so often now that their food had gotten there at nearly the same time he had left. "You know, I think I went to school with him?"

"Who? The waiter?"

Cloud seemed a little out of it, "Yeah. He skipped a lot if I remember correctly. And he was always with that weird kid Tifa spoke to. I can't seem to remember his name though…"

Zack watched the facial features on Cloud's face as he talked, it was always interesting, he didn't seem to have much emotion physically, but when his voice came out, it had a perfect echo to it that gave it some sort of pop. Cloud continued talking about how the strange kid liked to prefer being called by Doctor or something similar to that and how he and another insane scientist had science races throughout the year that the entire school had to suffer through. "The thing is though," Cloud went on, "is that I don't think either of them were teenagers meant to go to that school. They did look kinda young, but when it comes down to it they thought like the scientists of Shin-Ra." Why had he always let words slip out of his mouth like that? There were secrets that no one else was supposed to know, yet all the time he kept letting things out. But really… he didn't. It was only Zack.

"What do you mean like Shin-Ra?"

_Soldier is a part of that company isn't it? Shit!_ "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It was one of the things I learned from Gast…" It seemed that the two of them had gotten onto extremely touchy subjects a few too many times that night. Zack wouldn't keep changing the subject, eventually things would need to be said.

"Well what did he tell you?"

Cloud looked at him, "It's actually from experience… my stories kind of revolve in a circle. They usually include him, Aerith, and Tifa."

"Huh," was all Zack could mutter out at first, "We really do have a lot to talk about don't we?"

There was a sudden blast of bright light and the Zack was thrust onto Cloud hurting the latter's arm. The table had now been cast away on the floor not too far from them laying on its side. Others were screaming and a few were running for the doors if not crawling to reach some sort of safety. Instincts wanted to kick in but Cloud was now startled beyond belief, what the hell was going on? Zack held tightly onto him as he looked around for what might have happened; the blond joining him. Vincent had been standing in the midst of a fire in the center of the restaurant, gun pointed at some customer. "Zack…" he said to get the other man's attention, "let's get out of here."

When that didn't work, he pulled their bodies even closer making their faces less than millimeters away. However, this hadn't helped anything, Zack watched every detail of what was going on. Cloud couldn't help but wonder if his friend was scared or not, personally, right now he wished to be somewhere safe and out of harm. Perhaps if a bonfire weren't going on in a star-rating restaurant it would be less traumatic.

Vincent never did pull the trigger, but he used what looked like materia to Stop the man he had apparently been after. That materia was more than definitely a rare one too. At last he picked the guy up and disappeared through the flames via emergency exit door. It was always a good feeling to know that a possible serial-rapist-kidnapper-murderer had just escaped without anyone a clue as to where he might be headed. Or at least, that was Cloud's take on it.

"You know, we should probably get out of here," Zack said looking to Cloud not noticing the closeness they had to one another.

He nodded not mentioning the fact that his words had just been taken, it would save time and fire wasn't really his thing. That would most definitely be the worst possible way to die.

When the infantrymen arrived, they had plenty of questions revolving around the incident and who, what, where, why, how it was caused. They seemed endless to Cloud and Zack who had been sitting there for over an hour both answering and listening to the things other people had said. At first, the men had attempted to pull everyone away in singles to get each and every persons take on the situation but not many people actually followed that rule. Zack had been one of those who refused to let Cloud be taken, it looked as though he knew something that Cloud didn't; he couldn't guess what though.

"Hey, Zack!" a man walked over and gave his hello.

"Kunsel! Long time no see."

The guy smiled, "You prepared for Soldier?"

"Well," Zack spoke losing a small amount of his excitement, "mostly."

He laughed, "You got a girlfriend now or something?"

"No. Not quite," he said trying to not sound awkward, "I did make a pretty cool friend though. Isn't that right Cloud?"

"Yeah…" was all he said, who was this guy anyway? Everyone went quiet for a moment and Cloud stared straight at Kunsel. Not really in any evil way at all, just a sort of if-you-take-my-friend-you're-going-down kind of face. _You know, _he thought, _maybe that is kinda evil…_

It was Kunsel's time to speak, "Well, I can get the two of you out of here if ya want. I'm sure this'll go on for another few hours and I know neither of you were involved."

"Sweet, thanks."

Cloud stayed quiet without any response. They walked around several groups of people talking and making their own decisions on what happened that night, other infantrymen stood around listening casually to see if they said anything different when they weren't being asked questions directly. The night felt surreal, as if nothing that had happened were true at all. Almost like how a vampire might feel when s/he looked into a mirror and couldn't see his reflection but knew it was there. Kunsel and Zack spoke about Soldier the whole "journey" to the way out which felt like forever long. Somehow, without realizing it, the infantrymen had put a sort of wall around the whole place in less than ten minutes after what Vincent had done. Why did he do that anyway? What reasons did he have to do that and who (why?) was that man so important that he needed kidnapping?

From what the others were talking about and based on the questions infantrymen were asking, Vincent had taken a Professor from Soldier in the Science Department. Vincent has been evading Soldier for a year now apparently taking information and ruining some of Shin-Ra's plans.

Kunsel and Zack said their goodbyes, "And it was nice meeting you… Cloud," the name said while he looked him up and down. Hopefully it was out of curiosity and not some sort of jealousy.

"Same."

The guy left and Zack glanced over to Cloud with a smile, "Always a good thing to know people! Now we won't be in there for who knows how long."

"I don't think he liked me."

"Oh… well. He's just like that around my new friends. He doesn't quite know how to act."

"I guess," he spoke staring down.

Zack sighed, "It's a long story. I ought to tell you sometime. Sorry for this crappy dinner though.""No it's fine," Cloud laughed, "I'm just curious about this whole case with Vincent Valentine now."

Zack didn't respond. "You tired?" Cloud asked after a moment.

"Just a little, I'll take you home and then we can both get some sleep. Umm… where do you live again?" his blue eyes wandered over from the car to Cloud and back again.

"Uh," he began hesitantly, "It's down kinda far… you can drop me off at the ice cream shop if you want and I can drive from there."

"Aww… it's a secret isn't it? Alright, I'm sure to find out eventually huh?"

He chuckled lightly, "Maybe."

Cloud threw on an outfit of black, except for the dark-blue jeans that fit his legs perfectly, "Dyne, I'm going out for awhile."

"Don't be back too late, you know what tomorrow is."

"Yeah..." Dyne lost Marlene that day. When he found out that his wife had been cheating on him he freaked out and she left. At court she won both her daughter and a new husband; Barret. It was the whole reason that the world was Barret's fault.

The phone rang just as he held the door open, almost no one called the house phone; most people didn't even have the number. "Oh," Dyne said, "Just ignore that. I forgot to tell you. Barret's company is closing down. Not enough work. No one's moving here fast enough so the business is dying."

"How did you find that out? You speak with Barret?"

Dyne glared, "No. One of his workers calls us. He's too much ofa pussy to stick his face in mine again."

"Alright… I'll be sure to call him later then. Thanks."

"Mhm hmm."

He opened the door, stepped out, looked back like he always did, and then left after locking it. Sighing, Cloud walked to Fenrir with his thoughts flowing, "I wish he would get better. He's not making this any easier on anyone. I lost Marlene too." The morning seemed more chilled than usual as Cloud started his bike; a tree had already began to change its leaves' color. He sped off, following the speed limit ten past how it was supposed to be followed. The wind felt nice though, in a place where the wind hardly blew, nothing felt better than the wind.

When he reached the store, Zack stood inside waiting for him with a Strawberry Bluefish. Someone was hired apparently because a girl, with a nametag reading Scarlet, helped make Hobo's Paradise (not one of Cloud's favorite), "Morning Cloud!"

"Hey," he kept staring at the girl thinking he's seen her before, he guessed she just had one of those universal faces that looked similar to many people, "I didn't know exactly when you wanted me here."

"Now is perfect, let me just get cleaned up, you can come back here if you want," Zack said referring to his home in the ice cream shop. Cloud obliged, the first room was where the ice cream was made. It smelled better than anything he could think of, perhaps it was because he never really ate ice cream before then. Walking through to the next room proved that the store had been a lot bigger than what he had initially thought. They opened a door, leading to a staircase going up a floor, to a living room. A whole house had been built on the second floor, it looked nicely decorated too; not too traditional, asymmetrical, everything had an effort put into it. "Make yourself at home, I'll only be a minute."

Cloud sat down on a couch watching Zack run down a hallway to what seemed to be his room. "Wouldn't the ice cream smell get old? It smells nice but..." He got up and looked around, the kitchen laid on the left of where he stood; granite countertops, cherry cabinetry, tile flooring, stainless steel appliances. "And this just goes to show that my theories are correct. He's rich." Cloud continued down the hall looking left still, through a door holding a dining room. It was an open layout, making the rooms look bigger than what they were (which were already a nice size), and perhaps even the arrangement of the furniture.

"You like it?" Zack asked from behind him.

He jumped, "Yeah, it's really nice. How can you afford all of this?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Zack started, "Well, my dad has a lot of money and he helped me buy this place until I join the military."

"And so you live with your mom here, it's just you and her?"

"Scarlet, my cousin, came to live with us just last night actually. She just got out of prison again, the rest of the family wouldn't take her in so I decided to give her a job and a place to sleep. She knows if she messes up that there won't be a second chance. We've given her enough of those." Cloud watched the whole movement of Zack's face, it looked almost perfect, as if the whole thing moved in unison. Little did he know that that was what Zack had done on the previous night when Cloud realized that he was staring. it took him a second to even realize Zack stopped talking and he took a turn with the eye-gazing, "You ready to go?"

Cloud shook himself out of his little world, "Sure. Where to?"

He smiled, "You'll see when we get there."

A clock tower stood high in the daytime sun, it said how unique and beautiful it was even compared to God; and Cloud fell for it. The colored glass, perfectly coordinated, shone with glee while the black lining designed pride. "How do you like it?" Zack asked.

"I'm surprised I've never been here before."

"I knew you would like it! Come on, the best part is inside!"

And it was. Stained glass had been hung from the ceiling all they way down to just above Cloud's head. A few of the windows were broken inside, probably what made the strings of color floating around in the sky. Colors dances about everywhere while the sun shone onto the glass casting them around into the bliss that was beauty. Seeing the clouds outside looking out through the window made the whole place seem even prettier. Zack continued in the tower leaving Cloud to stand and stare at all of it. What he didn't realize, was the fact that a piano sat and waited for Zack upstairs on a balcony overlooking the whole place, "Cloud, come here. I want to show you something."

"'Kay." He strode on up and sat next to Zack on the bench looking at the keys, "Can you play."

Zack smiled, "A little." When he put his hands down and began playing, Cloud's eyes glittered with excitement. The sound had been wonderful in every way, what was this song anyway? He'd never heard it before but it definitely was beautiful; sharps, flats, all played out in the best possible way. But when it ended, a terrible sadness entered him, "How'd you like it?"

"I love it as much as your infamous ice cream. What is it called?"

"I haven't given it a name yet, I wrote it recently."

He smiled, "Oh. So now you write music too, you're just perfect aren't you?"

"Nah, I'm not perfect. But I did get that song from you."

"What do you mean, from me?"

Zack's face changed, it didn't smile or laugh, it almost died, perhaps it was about what he was going to say, "Cloud, you do know that I'm joining Soldier right?" He responded with a nod. "The date got updated and I leave tomorrow afternoon."

Cloud's face saddened and he shook his head, "But we only just became friends!"

"I know," he hadn't been a fan of what he was saying either, "and I'm sorry. I wrote this song for you so that you may not be so sad when I go." He took off a CD from the top of the piano, "I recorded it for you so that you could listen to it while I'm gone… I don't want you to forget me."

"I won't forget you Zack. You're the only reason for me to even stay in Nibelheim anymore, you can't go yet."

He was hopeful, "But I would like to return home, here, to you. That's a reason for you to continue staying."

Cloud began to get confused with his emotions again, especially now that Zack was talking like this, "Zack, I-I don't understand."

"What isn't there to understand? Maybe I'm too vague. I like you Cloud. Get it? But Soldier isn't just going to change the date without a cause… I can't just turn them down."

His eyes wanted to move about the room so desperately, but his heart told him to stick at Zack's own eyes. "I-I-I..." he stumbled with his words, "I like you too... and I'm going to miss you." He knew they had only known each other for around two weeks, but that was long enough to give in to his true feelings, or at least, give in to the confusion that surrounded him. He wasn't sure if it was love, or if it was, what type it had been. For all he knew they were just extremely compatible and they just happened to grow close real fast. Either way, Zack pulled Cloud into a hug holding tightly. The warm embrace warmed and excited Cloud's chest. This familiar feeling, did it remind him of Tifa? Or maybe... it was something new.

"Just you saying that makes me feel much better! I don't think you'd believe me if I told you how long I wanted to say that."

"…how long?"

He chuckled, "It's been awhile. But it really hit me when you entered my shop. At first I couldn't believe you even came in."

Cloud felt silenced, but he forced his heart out anyway, "You know, since you're leaving... it's my turn to take you on a date before you go," he gave a genuine smile.

"Alright! When and where?" Zack asked suddenly aroused from the sad situation they sat in.

He looked at the keys and put his fingers down messing with them, "Well... it'll be a surprise. Do you mind staying up late?"

"Hell no, not if I can go on an official date with you." Both grinned at that thought, however, Cloud felt nervous inside. The place in mind brought up both great and horrible memories.

"Let's start now then."

I was the perfect temperature to go to the one place that seemed both perfect and ironic at the same time; hot-smiling sun granting its rays to the small life forms living below it. Zack gave the idea to get a few things from home before leaving to wherever he was being taken and Cloud loved that idea. Now it was them, a lunch basket, and a few blankets. The car that Cloud didn't drive often had been chosen as his transportation on the way there so as to fit everything. The stuff he left in his car would play along too; they were always there just in case something like this might happen. It didn't seem likely for something to happen, but look, it actually did. The small hope he had of finding a friend had come true along with his need for some sort of actual love. Not like what Professor Gast gave, not even close, nor his father Dyne.

"You know," Cloud said starting a new conversation on the way there after a recent laughing fit both just had, "what cologne do you wear? It's the best smelling thing ever."

Zack chuckled, "It's by my favorite store, can you guess?"

Cloud thought a moment as he turned left onto a dirt road, "Well… Considering your love for suits…" He had to focus on the road again losing concentration on what was being said, "Sorry, I suck at multitasking. Sector 8?"

"What? How did you guess that on your first try?" apparently he had been baffled, "And on only one obvious clue."

He laughed, "I wouldn't say it was obvious, I'm just observant."

"Yeah, but this place doesn't even have that store here, you really surprised me."

"I-I guess I'm full of surprises," Cloud said turning to look at Zack. They had stared for only a few moments before the driver decided that they would crash if it continued any longer. "We're here," he said as they pulled to a stop.

Both got out of the car and walked over to an old park next to some abandoned apartment building. It looked as though no one had been there in ages and everyone gave up their hopes for the place. The notable thing about the place, however, wasn't the paint-chipping swing-set or the burned apartment; looking further past the mountains looked so close and so beautiful that even God would have to pat himself on his back. Every detail carved in the most complex illustrations with green trees showing themselves off with perfect broad leaves, and gorgeous flowers of all colors. Zack walked up to the swing-set in awe and gazed at the sight before him only managing to mutter a wow.

"How do you like it?"

"This…" Zack paused, "is the prettiest landscaped I'll ever see." The sun was now touching the top of the mountains painting the wondrous beauty in different shades. Cloud laid down the blankets and basket preparing food for the both of them; Zack didn't once stop watching the scene set before him. "Thank you… Cloud."

He smiled, "Let's eat."

They bit into the sandwiches and it tasted nearly as great, if not much better, than a shop that sold subs. Strawberries and other fruit were also cut up in fun different shapes because Zack had been skilled with a knife only an hour ago at his ice cream home. "Hey Zack?"

"Yeah."

"You asked me if I wanted to work at your shop not so long ago… if I can I think I would like to work there."

Zack smiled, "That would be great! But what about your current job?"

"Dyne told me that the place is closing soon, not enough work. It's a housing industry. Because no one is moving here there isn't a real need to build anything and that is putting them out of business," his eyes looked down away from everything.

"I'm sorry Cloud. Does that… make you sad?"

He looked into Zack's eyes adding a smile, "As long as I know I'm working for my Soldier I'll be perfectly fine." Their eyes moved back and forth looking into each other's eyes wondering the same thing: is this the kissing scene? Zack moved closer to Cloud, his breath still somewhat fruity in the most perfect way. And although he really wanted to, Cloud couldn't bring himself to lean in closer to move the process along, "Project G."

"What?"

Cloud turned his body to face the mountains, "You asked me what happened to my friends… and they were killed by Project G." It had been obvious that he needed to continue, that description was so vague that only those involved with it would've known what was being said. "The Project was started by the Professor… by Gast. Only him and Hojo and a few other select scientists were in on it. I happened to know the two people that they decided to experiment on. Aerith was Gast's only daughter and he adopted Tifa after her parents died in a fire as a baby. They were my best friends." Zack didn't say anything, but listened intently, "After Ifalna, his wife, fell into a coma he wanted to find a way to cure her so that she would wake up before death. That goal hadn't been achieved. After three years of sleeping and experimenting, nothing worked. When at last she was dead, Gast went into a horrible depression and locked himself away. A few days after Gast had locked himself up in his room, Hojo decided that he finished the cells for creating the perfect human." Cloud looked to Zack sternly and continued on, "Up to this point they hadn't named the cells."

"So basically, the Project was to cure to Ifalna before she died?" Zack asked questioning the relevance of the story as a whole.

"Yeah."

His face squished together, "How does that involve your friends?"

"I'm-I'm sorry. Can we skip the story for now? I don't want to cry. Haven't cried since fifth grade."

"You know," Zack responded sweetly, "It's not a bad thing to cry, I'm here for you."

"They were the back-up plan; or at least, Hojo's. He asked the girls to help him which was perfectly fine to them because he had been a close friend to their father. Thinking this had been about him, they were all too willing and then he put them in these pods and injected them both with those cells." Cloud's tears were now flowing, "Gast called them G-cells after Aerith's last name."

It went quiet, "And then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… what happened to Hojo. It's not legal to experiment on humans like that nevertheless kill someone."

Cloud answered bitterly, "He had been sending his data to an organization and even after knowing what happened, they hired that man to research things for them. I haven't seen him since."

When there wasn't a reply, "Cloud," Zack said attempting to get Cloud's eyes to stare up at him. "Cloud?"

"Yeah Zack?" He said now crying anyway from the memory's of the story.

"Come here," he pulled Cloud into a strong embrace, "Everything will be alright. Everything's alright."

They sat like that for a time that neither of them could guesstimate. His soft sobs into Zack's chest were both of sadness, and a guilty happiness that they were so close. Zack whispered only comforting things into Cloud's ear. This is the first time I've cried said the blond who hadn't done this for anybody. Even at the funeral he had kept a straight face, maybe now it was all hitting him, a year later.

Pulling his head up and slightly away, a thanks was muttered, and Cloud's eyes glazed over while he stared at Zack's. Slowly they got closer not moving too fast nor too slow and then they met. For the first time their lips got acquainted and it had been just as beautiful as the scenery they saw only minutes ago if only a little more. The entire kiss was soft, like angels gliding on the wind in a peaceful wind or a small feather floating around the air for a place to land. It felt as though Zack was now giving his entire existence to the man that he wanted to return home to. Everything seemed slow, yet fast at the same time and like the world had changed its rotation with them. Like gravity had given up hope and allowed the two of them to hover over the land in the beauty that was their kiss. And nothing had been like that to Cloud in the entirety of his life until that point. When they broke, gentle lips formed a name, the only name that would stay on his mind for the rest of forever; Zack.

Cloud and Zack wrote letters back and forth for months talking about the ice cream shop, the friends Zack made in the war, and little other things like when he would be back; Cloud felt that four years would be a lifetime but he was willing to wait. Both of them avoided using lovey-dovey words as they still didn't know each other perfectly well, and both still had their fair share of secrets.

Two years later, a man from Soldier came to the shop. He was a first and his name was Angeal. Cloud didn't think much of it at first and then he realized what was going on. Holding back tears, he took the man back to the house so that Mrs. Fair and Scarlet could hear the news.

"Zack had honor, he was a brave man; made first in two years. Without him this war would've lasted a much longer time," he continued on about this and that but none in the room could really _hear_ what was being said. They were much too sad, "I'm sorry it had to be this way. This letter," Angeal placed an envelope onto the table in front of him, "Zack made me promise to give this to his family if he were to ever die. We both hoped I wouldn't have to send it but…" The man stood up and told them it was time for him to go; and then he was gone. Leaving Cloud and Scarlet and Mrs. Fair in the cold living room to their thoughts and emotions. Mrs. Fair cried every day for three weeks before finally getting ill. Doctors couldn't figure out how to cure her, there was no medicine for a broken heart, and she wouldn't accept any even if it would help her.

One day she called Cloud over to talk to him, "Cloud, you know I love you very much," he nodded, "I need you to take care of the shop as best as you can. Scarlet knows almost everything I do about making ice cream and you'll soon be good at it too." She turned and coughed hard making herself dizzy and light-headed, "But I want you to do one more thing for me before I go."

"Don't say that," he whispered, "you're going to be just fine you'll see."

She smiled, "Tell me a story about Zack. You two were friends so I'm sure you can think of something." Scarlet hid behind a wall not so far away listening, her tears slowly running down her face.

"But I-Cloud had suddenly lost his breath and wanted to collapse onto the ground-It was summer, Zack and I were sitting by a lake watching the ducks and uh," he had now closed his eyes preventing tears and sobs from escaping, "for some unknown reason the temperature dropped just like that freezing those ducks. And uh, the ducks just flew off taking the lake with 'em. By now that lake is somewhere over in Gongaga." He stopped, it felt like he was cheating as those words were stolen from a movie. There wasn't time to think about that though, Mrs. Fair had just let out the last breath in her body. Cloud hung his head in her stomach and cried, Scarlet left the room to call the hospital. It was going to be a long day.

It took only a week to set up the funeral arrangements, Cloud had decided to stay behind and mourn at home by himself. The funeral wasn't only for Mrs. Fair, but her son too; Shin-Ra never did find his body. He called the shop his home now, almost never going to see Dyne and his alcohol-affected emotions. There really wasn't a point either, all his clothes had now filled up a guest bedroom in the shop and all the necessary stuff was with him as well. Cloud didn't notice that tears slided down his cheek and onto the bed. There was no feeling in his soul at that moment; only pain in his heart; he stayed that way for the rest of the day, unmoving and completely paralyzed.

Another year past and the shop had become famous to half of the world; apparently him and Scarlet knew what they were doing. Everyone told them that they should open up more shops in different towns. They had enough money to, but neither of them were too sure about doing it until one day Scarlet said, "I'm getting married!" Cloud looked at her with a confused expression, "His name is Reno. He used to own this exact building, how funny is that? I love him Cloud and I probably won't stay here too much longer." The conversation went on about what should be done and what would happen to everything. In the end, they would build another shop in Midgar so she could continue making ice cream and live with Reno there. He was the son of the president of Shin-Ra so as soon as he could, he was going to take up the presidency after his father and make them rich.

On television (he didn't usually watch T.V.) some news reporter was ranting about a guy who had been experimenting on human beings to reanimate their bodies. The man Vincent was involved, as well as the doctor who was kidnapped years ago; his name was Hojo. Cloud thought of Zack and Tifa and Aerith and turned off the T.V. afterward.

When Scarlet was gone Cloud lived alone for a long time. A familiar face entered the shop though, "Your name is Cloud right?"

It was Elmyra, but he didn't remember, "Yeah. Do I know you?"

"Oh! I'm hurt that you don't recognize me," she seemed to be joking around, "we were both in the store buying helmets once, do you remember? How did Zack like the gift?"

"He… loved it."

"Good I'm glad! This is Denzel," she pulled the small boy from behind her back and showed him off. "I finally got him out of the orphanage to meet some new people and see a few things."

Cloud smiled, something that was hard for him to do now, "It's nice to meet you Denzel, I'm Cloud. Do you like secrets?" The boy didn't answer but shook his head in agreement, "Well this one will be just between us then. Every time you come in here and tell me the magic words, I'll give you a free ice cream. How does that sound?" Cloud was a little surprised at himself, he was befriending a child. What was it, nine years old?

"What are the magic words?" Denzel asked now interested.

Cloud went over to him and whispered into his ear, "Strawberry Bluefish."

A/N: Well, I guess this is it. My first original story. I was going to be a three shot but if anyone knows me they know I'm pretty lazy. Hence the reason the last part of the story was rushed. Originally chapter two was going to be the letters Cloud and Zack wrote back and forth but I'm not so sure I'm up to it. Maybe I'll still do it later but it all depends. So for now, it's a one shot. Hope you guys like it! Any questions or if you feel I missed any important detail just PM or comment I'll be more than happy to reply. Ciao!


End file.
